Dülmen II 2007
Klubschau 2007 in Dülmen am 16. September 2007 Richter: Herr allan robins (usa) Rüden + BOB + BIS Richter: Frau dr. gianercole mentasti (i) Hündinnen Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr Vielen Dank an unsere Neufundländerfreundin Nicole Rieck für die Übermittlung der Ergebnisse rüden veteranenklasse king Teddy v. Wiehen platz 1 pascha v. st. lorenz strom platz 2 Rüden Jugendklasse Key-Jay Domino vom Butzensee V 1 dnk-Jgd-Ch-A Morena's Casanova in memoria Moses V 2 dnk-Jgd-R-Ch diego von peterreuth V 3 Private Dancer Promise of Gold v 4 jaime lee von der Ruhraue v groovie jack von baywatch v bears cove high speed v louis armstron vom butzensee sg oracle heart brakers fehlt midnight lady's walk like a man fehlt Rüden Zwischenklasse fairweater's keeping the faith V 1 2. ESCAPADE ESCAGO FOR Shadow's Eternity - doskonała 3. ustivov sir Bär vom Gelderland V 3 Vladimir Jos of the Weeping Willow V 4 belle isles newfs love is strong v fearless bear's explorer v it takes two promise of gold v midnight lady's voodoo spirit v clark gable v virgil-atra-amor vom flowergarden sg Naiads Gumbo vom Trieberg sg ulk's agent Mre. j. Bond bär vom Gelderland disq. Rüden Championklasse Ch. D'fairweather´s for shadows eternity V 1 BOB CH. Fairweathers Inspired Again V 2 ch. josh parming von schönbühl V 3 Ch. mister skipper king of helluland V 4 ch. fats domino vom butzensee v ch. high secret unavoidable v velvet bernstein bär von der ortenau v krambjörnens magic at beer creek v ch. humphrey parming von schönbühl v ch. by the way v ch. high secret voltaire v ch. ignacious the lifeguard fehlt Rüden Offene Klasse twillin gate king of helluland V 1 DANIEL FOR SHADOW´S ETERNITY V 2 Björnebandens Saint Louis Blue V 3 quickly bear vom trieberg v twillin cate crusader v threeponds stroke of luck v main tickle red admiral of pow wow v island's prince lionheart of midnight lady v thickish newfoundland neck or nothing v midnight lady'a pulsdriver at starry town v balduin vom nordglück v kerstins glenn miller sg egebaek's image of jonathan sg anton vom lautertal fehlt conqueror patch of heaven von peterreuth fehlt cannon-bär vom st. lorenz strom fehlt el oso pardo von baywatch fehlt uncle tom bär vom gelderland fehlt deutsche meisterschaft im juniorhandling Diana Dragon Platz 1 Eileen Schlichting platz 2 Gianna Sophia Niemann platz 2 Hündinnen Veteranenklasse tala bears in the teeth of you Platz 1 dnk-Vet-Ch-A dämchen vom glashaus Platz 2 dnk-Vet-R-Ch Farah Diwa Bär vom Gelderland platz 3 Charie vom Rosendahl platz 4 Hündinnen jüngstenklasse nando bears rosa for anni vv kendy vom kaninchenberg vv kleo von der bernde vv chatkantarra sedna vv goldbears chilli vv Nandobears Airy Fairy Ally vsp miss elli vom allgäuer bär fehlt Hündinnen Jugendklasse ghia von baywatch V 1 dnk-Jgd-Ch-A timberlands a sign of hope V 2 dnk-Jgd-R-Ch high secret baila morena V 3 marge parmin von schönbühl v 4 kimberly vom allgäuer bär v july von der ruhraue v jana von der Bernde v light of new dawn Baronessa de la luna v beras die bärin vom wasserhäusl v wood newfs flying beauty v fanny of the thatch roof sg timberlands auld lang syne sg madam butterfly parming von schönbühl fehlt bewater listens like spring midnight lady FEHLT MISSISSIPPI-MISSOURI DAILA FEHLT Hündinnen Zwischenklasse especially girl V 1 Bears Cove Ghost v 2 exclusive v 3 BRAVEHEARTS BACK TO SUNSHINE iSLAND v 4 MANOU PARMING VON sCHÖNBÜHL V BLACK BEARS AVENUE#S LA BELLE PATTY V CALAMITY JANE V HYACINTH VOM FELSBACHTAL SG CHATKANTARRA QELUNA FEHLT Hündinnen Championklasse ch. Top Shelfs Tid Bit v 1 Ch. waterbear glory for fairweather's v 2 ch. My Big Dream Came True v 3 ch. anna pavlona bär vom gelderland v 4 ch. DREAMALLDREAM FEHLT Hündinnen Offene Klasse High Secret Very Beautyfull V 1 MAUREEN O' HARA BÄR VOM GELDERLAND V 2 Amata More Bär vom Hause Schwarz V 3 Thickish Newfoundland Quince pie quinn V4 fairweather's hillary V TULIPA VOM FLOWERGARDEN V KEOMAS DIANA IN MY HEART V THREEPONDS REMEMBER BELLE V Pouch Coves Heads for Woodnewfs V Angel the Greatest Bär vom Hause Schwarz V ROSA LUXEMBURG BÄR VOM GELDERLAND V NOFRETETE BÄR VOM GELDERLAND V BEATRICE VOM NORD-GLÜCK SG EVERY MAGIC MOMENT VON DER GONHEIDE SG